Apéndice: El Corazón de Regina
by Symbelmynne
Summary: ¿Cómo podía dar amor si nunca lo había recibido de la persona que más importaba?¿Cómo podía evitar convertirse en ese ser malvado si lo había perdido todo?


**Título: Apéndice: El Corazón de Regina**

**Autora: Symbelmynne**

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: 3.976**

**Personaje: Regina Mills**

**Summary:¿Cómo podía dar amor si nunca lo había recibido de la persona que más importaba?¿Cómo podía evitar convertirse en ese ser malvado si lo había perdido todo?**

**Rating: M**

**Fecha de Publicación: 03/11/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M por costumbre.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni ninguna historia, ni siquiera una parte pequeña de Once Upon a Time.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apéndice: El Corazón de Regina<strong>

**Las hojas aparecieron enrolladas dentro de un zapato que estaba a punto de llevarse el mar.**

**La persona que las encontró, se quedó observando las hermosas letras y las imágenes. **

**Regina Mills, aparecía en cada una de las imágenes, en distinto estados de ánimo, en distintas edades.**

**Decidió guardarlas, agradecida de que no hubieran sufrido daños por el agua salada, y volvió hacia su casa. Las guardó en un cajón, preguntándose porque las había encontrado. **

**No fue hasta un día de lluvia, en los que la luz se había cortado en toda Storybrooke, que recordó que tenía esas hojas. No fue hasta que encendió la chimenea, y un par de velas, que recordó las hojas.**

**Las sacó y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a ordenarlas antes de leerlas.**

* * *

><p>Regina no había conocido el amor por parte de su madre. Por parte de su padre, tenía todo el amor del mundo. Pero su madre, su madre era completamente diferente.<p>

No fue hasta que comenzó a crecer y a notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que se dio cuenta de que su madre ansiaba y amaba algo que no era ella.

El poder. La magia. Eso atraía a Cora. Por eso vivía Cora. Y por preparar a Regina para gobernar un reino. No importaba cual.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que amaba a Daniel, notó que con el amor de su padre y el del joven, todo era suficiente. Era más de lo que necesitaba.

Pero también aprendió a notar que su madre estaba mucho más atenta a ella.

Hasta que apareció Snow White.

Regina creía que había conocido una hermosa niña, no podía notar a través de la sonrisa de esa niña que su mundo cambiaría.

Mientras veía como Cora arrancaba el corazón de Daniel al frente de ella, pensaba que era lo que había podido salir mal.

Pensaba que quizás, fue la simple inocencia de una niña contando un secreto. Pero en el momento en que caminaba al altar para casarse con el padre de esa niña, supo que no había sido inocencia.

Había sido engaño, y la niña, a pesar de todo había caído en ese engaño. Había contado su secreto y así, había perdido al único hombre del que estaba segura podría enamorarse. Había comenzado, en ese momento, a borrar su corazón. A olvidar que había amado.

Porque desde el momento en que Snow le sonreía y corría a contarle sus confidencias, Regina comenzó a sentir odio. Demasiado odio dentro de ella.

Lo único que podía llegar a calmarla, era el amor que su padre le ofrecía, pero nada más. Y no calmaba el odio que seguía creciendo y creciendo dentro de ella.

El odio que la llevó a aprender todo de Rumplestinkin, tratando finalmente de entender el poder que volvía loca a su madre.

Madre que nunca estuvo dispuesta a cumplir ese papel.

Porque a Regina le dolía conocer como amaba a Snow su madre antes de morir. Cada uno de los sirvientes en el castillo se lo contaban.

Aunque ella parecía tan fría que creían que simplemente era una perra.

Su marido, el rey, parecía querer a Snow de la misma forma en que su padre la quería a ella.

Y su mente...o por Dios...su mente comenzaba a dejar de sentir cosas. Comenzaba a dejar de creer en los sentimientos. De entender los sentimientos.

Y el día en que decidió matar al Rey, se sacó su corazón. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir nunca más por amor. Necesitaba dejar de sentir dolor por Daniel, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde que su madre le había arrancado el corazón.

Escondió su corazón en un una bóveda, buscando la forma de que en algún futuro podría volver a buscarlo. Sobre todo, poder encontrar la forma de traer a Daniel de nuevo a la vida.

Cuando su marido, el rey, falleció, el castillo entero comenzó a llorar. Pero ella por dentro sonreía, iba a ser Reina, iba a gobernar sin un hombre al lado. Iba a demostrarle a su madre que no necesitaba de su intervención, ni de su poder.

Ni siquiera le importaba saber en donde estaba. Para ella, Cora podría haber muerto y sabía que no le dolería. Ni siquiera le dolía ahora.

No sabía, realmente, que es lo que era una madre.

Por lo tanto, ella no iba a ser una madre para Snow White.

Solo quería reclamar su pena, con venganza y sangre. Quería una vida a cambio de la de Daniel.

Pero Snow White era demasiado inteligente y huyó, convenciendo de alguna manera a un cazador que no parecía humano.

Y su bóveda de corazones comenzó a llenarse, de gente que prefería a la ahora princesa bandida sobre ella, de gente que creía que ella estaba obrando mal.

Sus propios soldados, sus caballeros negros, no conocían el control. Muchas veces eran ellos los que se descontrolaban cuando solo tenían que asustar.

No había que decir, que ella misma no soportaba a muchas personas, y recurría a la tortura y al asesinato solo porque quería saber donde se había metido Snow White.

El tiempo pasó, demasiado rápido pensaría después cuando la echaron del reino porque Snow White y ese idiota del Príncipe Encantador habían logrado vencerla. Y el Reino estaba feliz.

Pero ella no los iba a dejar ser felices demasiado tiempo.

Simplemente, porque esa ahora joven, cuando era niña le había arrancado la felicidad de las manos.

Antes de lanzar la maldición sobre el Bosque Encantado, Regina entró en su bóveda y agarró su corazón. Lo volvió a poner en su pecho y lloró por Daniel y por todas las vidas que había tomado desde que se convirtió en Reina.

Por un momento, antes de subir a su carruaje rumbo al castillo de Snow para cobrar finalmente su venganza, se preguntó si durante algún momento de su vida no había sido ilógica en echarle la culpa a una niña.

Niña que obviamente había sido engañada por Cora para revelar su secreto.

Niña que había crecido con el amor de una madre y que creía, a pesar de que la suya no estaba más en este mundo, que todas las madres eran iguales.

Cora no era una madre, se dijo mientras se dejaba envolver por la maldición y comenzaba a viajar hacia otro mundo.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke era el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Tan aburrido que parecía que el tiempo no se movía nunca. Ni siquiera el reloj de esa torre parecía querer moverse.<p>

Y la gente. La gente la respetaba porque era la Alcade del pueblo, pero nadie recordaba lo poderosa que había sido en el Bosque Encantado. Nadie recordaba el miedo que había infundido allí.

Y de repente, una mañana, después de que conociera a un niño y a su padre, se dio cuenta de que podía crear una nueva historia.

Podía empezar de nuevo, podía dar amor a alguien, podría ser alguien mucho mejor.

Gold había escuchado su pedido atentamente, había observado todo el tiempo lo que pasaba en el pueblo.

Quizás si Gold supiera que tenía a Belle en el hospital, las cosas serían distintas.

Pero él le prometió solucionar su problema, aunque debería haber sospechado de ese brillo en sus ojos que le hizo recordar a Rumplestinski.

Pero cuando tuvo a Henry en sus brazos, sintió que ya no necesitaba nada más. Ese pequeño bebé había llenado un vacío que todavía tenía en su corazón.

Pero después se enteró de quién era, y parecía que ese niño iba a traer peores noticias para Storybrooke, sin embargo no podía dejar de amarlo.

No quería dejar de amarlo.

Pero el problema es que Regina no había tenido una madre. No había aprendido a ser madre, porque ese gran cariño que supuestamente le entregaban las madres a sus hijas e hijos no lo había obtenido.

Regina sabía que era un gran caso para un psiquiatra, o una junta de psiquiatras. Amada por su padre, dominada por su madre.

Pero este nuevo mundo no entendería cosas como la magia. Aunque si cosas como el poder.

Con Henry en su vida, y siendo la Alcalde de Storybrooke, Regina tenía lo que más quería. Pero de alguna forma, mientras el niño comenzaba a crecer, a hacer preguntas, Regina comenzaba a sentir que cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella.

Hasta el día en que desapareció, Regina antes de llamar a Graham, lloró. Lloró en su cama preguntándose porque no podía demostrarle amor a Henry. Su hijo.

Lloró porque a pesar de que lo amaba, a pesar de lo que había sufrido y odiado en el Bosque Encantado, no podía hacer que él se sintiera amado.

Se prometió cambiar, mientras Graham lo buscaba, mientras desesperaba gritaba su nombre interiormente.

Mientras esperaba alguna noticia, Regina deseaba que todo su pasado hubiera sido diferente. Deseaba que su madre nunca hubiera encontrado la magia, deseaba que nunca el padre de Snow hubiera perdido a su esposa, deseaba nunca haber caído en la maldad.

Era un mundo solitario y triste, en el que ni siquiera la propia maldad, ni las cabezas, ni la persecución de Snow, ni su impecable maldición le podrían devolver el amor de Daniel, o a Henry.

Eso lo sabía. Era un mundo sin magia y a pesar de que su corazón quisiera empezar de nuevo, había maldad en él, estaban las cicatrices de todas las vidas que había tomado. Cicatrices que nunca iba a poder borrar.

El grito de Graham la sacó de su letargo, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que Henry entraba en el camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Una rubia estaba con él.

Salió corriendo y lo abrazó, mantuvo la compostura porque Graham y esa rubia desconocida estaba ahí.

Pero apenas la escuchó hablar, sin siquiera escuchar que era en realidad la madre biológica de Henry, supo que esta mujer iba a cambiar todo.

Incluso iba a cambiar muchas cosas. Lo sentía en su piel.

Por eso hizo todo lo posible para que no se quedara en Storybrooke, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible, sobre todo cuando la siempre quieta aguja del reloj de la torre comenzó a moverse.

Pero Henry sentía por Emma lo que no sentía por ella. Y todo tenía que ver con ese libro.

Ese libro que le mostraba a sus hijos una persona que Regina no quería volver a ser, pero que cayó tentada cuando finalmente no soportaba más la presencia de Emma Swan. Tampoco soportaba la idea de que Snow (ahora Mary Margareth) se reencuentre con su hija.

Pero todo salió mal, y mientras veía a Henry acostado en el hospital, luchando por su vida, sabía que ésto era el pago por todo el mal que había causado.

Cuando, finalmente, Henry volvió a la vida, Regina se dio cuenta que su amor, el amor que le había entregado durante 10 años de su vida, no significaban nada. Porque nunca podría detener una maldición, por mucho que amara a Henry. No sabía amar y esa era la realidad.

* * *

><p>El tiempo trajo la magia a Storybrooke y trajo a una promesa que no sabía como cumplir. A pesar de que muchas veces lo intentaba, y tenía síntomas de abstinencia como un drogadicto de este mundo al que los había traído.<p>

No podía y no debía y no quería usar magia.

Pero no era nada tan simple, mucho menos cuando Mary Margareth y su hija Salvadora estaban involucradas.

Mucho menos, cuando Henry solamente le pedía eso. Nada de magia.

Era como ese momento en que para las fotos (a las que todavía no les había encontrado el sentido) decían que no pestañearan y eventualmente todos lo hacían.

Mary Margareth terminó volviendo al Bosque Encantado, cayendo por un portal con su hija, porque simplemente no podía separarse de nuevo de ella.

¿Su madre alguna vez lo había pensado?¿Cora habría intentado demostrar que daría su vida por su hija?

No era momento ni tiempo de pensar en su madre, no cuando Henry no se acercaba a ella a pesar de que Emma estaba en otra dimensión.

No cuando el poder de usar magia era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo venía un cambio, un cambio que podía notar en su corazón.

Sin que nadie se enterara, un día se lo arrancó solo para ver que algunas partes habían comenzado a dejar de ser negras.

Pero Emma y Mary Margareth tuvieron que volver, trayendo con ellas, sin saberlo, a Hook y a Cora.

Desesperada por sentirse incluida, a pesar de que Emma lo intentó en esa fiesta de bienvenida, Regina sabía que iba a costar mucho volver a ser una persona buena a los ojos de su hijo. ¿Lo había sido alguna vez? Se preguntó mientras volvía sola a su casa.

La gente ya no la respetaba, y aunque ella (y todos en Storybrooke), sabían que no usaba magia por Henry, creían que era una persona malvada desde el centro de su corazón. Una persona sin alma.

Le hubiera gustado tener una amiga en la que confiar, sin embargo solo tenía al psicólogo que antes había sido un grillo.

Y como conciencia parecía tan malo que nunca terminaba bien de esas sesiones. ¿No debería haber comenzado a sentirse bien mientras contaba sus problemas?

Hasta ella misma, sin un título universitario (ficticio por supuesto ya que todo venía de la maldición) sabía que en este caso, todo tenía que ver con su madre.

Pero parecía que él no lo veía.

Y cuando apareció muerto todos los ojos buscando un culpable la encontraron a ella.

Y cuando Emma fue la única que la defendió, supo que en muchas cosas más había estado equivocada.

Pero sin embargo, la acusaron de su asesinato, y además, Emma había dejado de creer en ella. Por lo tanto, Henry tampoco creería en su inocencia.

Aunque valía la pena la búsqueda de un asesino que creían tener entre rejas, Regina sabía que una sola persona sería capaz de apartarla de todo.

Y no se sorprendió cuando su madre apareció delante de ella.

No, Cora nunca había sentido amor por nadie. Salvo por ella misma.

Pero Regina estaba completamente desesperada. Quería sentirse amada, quería sentir lo que era amar a una madre. Quería poder comprender que había sucedido en un pasado ya lejano.

Pero Cora, además de ambiciosa, era una buena actriz.

Tan buena actriz que logró jugar con la desesperación de Regina. Logró hacerla sentir por una vez, querida.

Pero cuando Gold cayó enfermo y a punto de morir, cuando su madre demostraba una y otra vez la necesidad de agarrar la daga, el amor que había sentido que ella le proporcionaba se tornó falso.

Demasiado falso para continuar con eso, demasiado dolor sintió cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Su propia madre la había usado una vez más, como en toda su vida. Su propia madre había logrado asesinar a la madre de Snow White, había logrado poner en riesgo la vida de la niña para que los ojos del rey se posaran sobre Regina y así, lograr hacerla reina.

Regina no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, no sabía como curar de esto a su corazón herido, y mucho menos sabía como evitar volver a caer en la maldad.

Hasta que su madre murió, quizás en el último minuto se haya dado cuenta de que realmente había amado a su hija, quizás no.

Pero era un nuevo dolor para sumar a su corazón, y Regina se encontró deseando la muerte de Snow White una vez más.

Mary Margareth sin embargo, era un caso aparte, y apareció en su casa pidiéndole que arranque su corazón. Sin dudarlo, Regina lo hizo y pudo ver lo que matar a su madre estaba haciéndole a la princesa favorita de Storybrooke.

Y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo seguir, ella no iba a matar a Mary Margareth, no iba a caer en la venganza. No lo iba a hacer aún si tenía su corazón en sus manos.

Quizás fue por eso que no dudó en ir a buscar a Henry a Neverland, junto a los Charmings, a Rumplestinskin, a Hook y a Emma Swan.

Sabía que a pesar de que ante los ojos del pueblo y de la historia que contaría algún libro de cuentos de hadas eran una extraña combinación de personajes, ella sentía que irlo a buscar era el primer paso para comenzar a demostrarle que lo amaba.

Y realmente lo amaba si tenía que soportar a Mary Margareth y a David tratando de lograr que Emma los aceptara como padres, tratando de lograr hacerle entender que la maldición y que su orfandad no habían sido culpa de ellos.

Había noches en las que Mary Margareth solía mirar con amor a su hija, y luego miraba enojada a Regina.

¿Cómo podía explicarle ella, una mujer que dejó de amar porque una niña contó un secreto, nunca había conocido el amor de una madre?

Le hubiera gustado sentarse al lado de Mary Margareth, hacerle entender que si, por ahí había sido mala en algún momento de su vida, que quizás fue una búsqueda incesante, implacable y estúpida la que realizó tratando de atraparla. Pero no le salían las palabras.

No con esa mujer que conocía desde niña y que no pensó nunca en las consecuencias.

No le gustaba que la gente no pensara en las consecuencias. Eso era lo más importante de una decisión. Las consecuencias.

Recuperaron a Henry, que no era Henry, sino Peter Pan en el cuerpo de Henry y una nueva maldición comenzó a caer sobre Storybrooke.

Tenía que deshacer la anterior, se dijo mientras sentía como su corazón esta vez comenzaba a romperse en pedazos.

No solo iba a dejar lo que más amaba, y realmente poder demostrarlo, sino que también dejaría a una persona que había comenzado a ayudarla.

La había escuchado, le había prestado su oído y su tiempo y había entendido que todo fue producto de distintos episodios durante su vida.

No, no era ese grillo psicólogo.

Era alguien que ella misma no se esperaba.

Tenía que dejar en este mundo a Henry. Tenía que hacerlo olvidar.

Y esa persona quedaría envuelta en esta nueva maldición porque simplemente había llegado demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban por el Bosque Encantado, rumbo a su castillo, Regina pensaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de amar.<p>

Quizás, era su forma de pagar el daño que había hecho en este mundo, y en el otro.

Recordaba a Henry constantemente y se moría de ganas de verlo. Soñaba con que él pudiera recordarla.

Mary Margareth la detuvo el día que enterraba su corazón.

Tendría que haberlo sabido, la costumbre de esa niña de meterse en su vida no iba a terminar solo porque hubieran vuelto al Bosque Encantado.

Y tendrían que haber sido conscientes de que un regreso así no sería tan fácil.

* * *

><p>Sin saber cómo volvieron a Storybrooke, ni siquiera recordaban el año que había pasado. Pero tenían como prueba el embarazo de Mary Margareth que estaba a punto de explotar.<p>

Y Emma apareció con todos sus recuerdos, y Henry...si pudiera correr a Henry y abrazarlo. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuánto lo extrañaba.

Pero su hijo no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera entendía que hacían ahí.

Y había alguien mucho más malo que ella dando vueltas, y a ella comenzaron a verla como buena, ayudada siempre por Emma que no parecía querer que fuera culpada por actos que no eran de ella.

Y una nueva maldición pendía sobre Storybrooke, y ya no había beso de un verdadero amor que pudiera salvarlos.

Eso pensaban todos.

Incluso ella.

Pero ella sabía que amaba, ahora podía demostrarle a Henry lo mucho que lo ánto lo amaba y como lo amaba.

Ahora...era solo cuestión de saber cuál sería el resultado de esta nueva maldición y como detenerla.

Y un beso, solo un beso en la frente de su hijo, detuvo todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Y ella se quedó muda con lágrimas en los ojos esperando. Sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que amara a su hijo alguna consecuencia tendría ese beso.

Sin embargo, solo había salvado al pueblo que la había odiado desde que Emma había roto la primer maldición.

Nadie podía explicar que había cambiado en Regina Mills.

Nadie podría nunca entender la historia de la Reina Malvada, ni el porque se había vuelto así.

Pero Regina, se dio cuenta, antes de que empezaran nuevas aventuras (porque eso era lo que implicaba tener a los Charmings cerca) que en el momento en que volvió a poner su corazón en su cuerpo, a pesar de que todo era mucho más doloroso, había comenzado a cambiar de a poco.

Ya no era necesario ver de lejos a su hijo, pensando en como demostrar que podía amarlo.

Ya había aprendido a amar.

Tendría que haberlo sabido desde antes, desde que era una niña. Tendría que haberlo aprendido de su madre.

Pero Cora solo le había enseñado a desear aquello que no les pertenecía. A luchar por un poder que quizás, traería dolor y sufrimiento a otros, pero nunca a ellos.

Su padre, sin embargo, hizo todo lo que pudo para demostrarle amor, pero Cora era difícil.

Regina supo que al final, el amor de su padre había sido más que suficiente, y sabía que podía incluso amar más y más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Quizás podía volver a amar a alguien como lo hizo alguna vez con Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>La persona se quedó pensando, mirando como las llamas de la chimenea se consumían de a poco. <strong>

**Escuchando como afuera la lluvia ya no estaba presente.**

**Con un movimiento de su mano, las hojas desaparecieron.**

**No eran páginas que tuvieran que estar escondidas. Eran páginas que necesitaban ser leídas. **

**Tenían que entender quien era Regina Mills, comenzar a entender su pasado, para aceptar su presente y confiar en ella el futuro.**

"**Este libro cada vez que lo miro, tiene más páginas" dijo Henry dejándolo al frente de sus abuelos.**

"**Seguro que es la sensación, porque no puedes terminarlo" dijo Mary Margareth.**

"**No, estoy seguro de que tiene más páginas" dijo Henry dejándoselo a su abuela.**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Regina abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Mary Margareth, con lágrimas en los ojos y el libro de Henry en sus manos.**

**Mary Margareth dejó caer el libro al suelo y abrazó a Regina pidiéndole perdón.**

"**Sé muy bien que no repara el daño que causé desde que conté ese secreto, pero quería pedirte disculpas por todo" dijo Mary Margareth cuando se separaron. "Era verdad, creía que todas las madres eran como la mía."**

"**Agradezco tu pedido de disculpas" dijo Regina confundida. **

"**¿Me aceptas las disculpas?" preguntó Mary Margareth**

"**Si, por supuesto" dijo Regina**

"**Gracias" dijo Mary Margareth. "Prometo pensar en las consecuencias de ahora en más, y me gustaría que vinieras a cenar con nosotros una vez por semana. No puedo ser tu madre, porque eso sería extremadamente extraño, pero puedo ser tu amiga."**

"**De acuerdo" dijo Regina. "Pero me gustaría que expliques que está sucediendo." **

"**Oh...si..." dijo Mary Margareth y levantó el libro. "¿Puedo pasar?" **

"**Esto..." dijo Regina mirando las hojas.**

"**Sé que si está en ese libro es real. No imagino lo que Cora como madre fue." dijo Mary Margareth.**

"**No lo fue. No supe lo que es amor de madre hasta que encontré a Henry. Y no podía demostrar todo mi amor por él porque siempre tenía la sombra de ella encima mío." dijo Regina**

"**Lo lamento tanto" dijo Mary Margareth.**

"**Está bien. Por lo menos tengo la posibilidad de mejorar." dijo Regina**

**La persona había visto la interacción en silencio. Había sonreído.**

**Quizás sin entenderla, Regina Mills sería siempre la Reina Malvada. **

**Quizás ahora, solo sería Regina. Una persona como tantas en Storybrooke.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Es un one shot medio raro, pero hace días que no me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea._

_Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo, que yo haya podido mostrar lo que realmente quería contar con esta historia._

_Muchas gracias por atreverse a leerlo._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


End file.
